degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassi addict1121/FAN FICTION: Eli and Clare!
CHAPTER 1 Clare's POV: This break has gone by so fast! Seeing my grandparents again really was a highlight of my break but there was something missing, I was thinking about him all break. Eli Goldsworthy. I haven't seen him for 2 weeks and it is killing me inside. I talked to him a couple of times during the break but nothing can replace talking to him in person. His beautiful green eyes are mesmerizing to me. Tomorrow starts school again and I still wont get to see Eli! He got suspended for a week, I hope he decided to change his ways. Eli's POV: Break was good but all I could do was think about Clare. Her beautiful blue eyes have had a place in my mind and my heart since the first day I looked into those beautiful blue eyes that look like clear oceans to me. I know she was mad at me for keep getting back at Fitz and she is right. And I would rather get bullied by Fitz and not get back at him, just as long as I get to have Clare next to my side with me. As I watch everyone leave for school, I wont be able to since I got suspended for the whole Fitz thing. I can't go on without seeing Clare! Maybe I won't have to....... CHAPTER 2 Clare's POV: ''' It is that time we have all been dreading....back to school. Back to a new degrassi. I got to school and I immediately ran into Alli "Hey Alli, how was your break?" " It could not have been better! Been away from seeing Drew really helped me forget about him!" "That's good, he doesn't deserve you! He cheated!" "Well I saw him just a minute ago, he wanted to get back together but I dont know if i am going to." "That shouldn't even be a question to think about!" " I will think about it Clare, so how are you and Mr. Dreamy Goldsworthy?" " I haven't seen him all break but I know he is suspended and I hope he has changed, I don't know what I would do without him." Just as I said him.....I turned around and was amazed to see a black hearse parked right in front of the school. I could see a figure getting out of the car and immediately my heart skipped a beat. Eli came around and walked over to me and Alli. Alli whispered, " I will let you two love birds have your moment." With that Alli went inside the school. "Hi Eli. I missed you so much." I approached him to give him a hug. His embrace felt very wonderful and I could see one of his cute smirks come across his face. "Clare, you don't know how much I have missed you." He looked into my eyes and leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was like no other Eli kiss I have had. This one felt magical, like I was on a cloud. I felt like nothing else mattered at that point. I pulled away and asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suspended?" He said, "I couldn't just sit in my house and not be able to at least see my girlfriend once this long week? He leaned in to kiss me again. His kisses are WAY better than kc's were! And Eli cares so much for me. I'm glad I found him. Just when we pulled away, I could see K.C. come from the side and stare right at Eli and I. K.C. seemed upset but I'm not sure with what. I looked at K.C. for a second, then back at Eli. "I'll let you get to school, I'll miss you!" Eli said. I answered back, " I'll miss you more!" Eli got into his hearse and drove away. "Clare!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and it was K.C. who called me. "Um hey K.C." "I have to tell you something, I'm not sure how your going to take this but I must tell you!" CHAPTER 3 ' "What is it now K.C.?" "Clare, I am starting to realize that my life hasnt been the same since I was going out with you! You never judged me and you always cared for me and made sure I was going what was right! I love you! I have always loved you even after we broke up..I liked Jenna but she wasn't you Clare! And I know you still like me too, I just know you do!" Clare stood in shock by what K.C. just told her, she couldnt believe it! "K.C. I'm sorry but I cant say I feel the same way. I...I love Eli. He actually cares for me and understands me...something you didnt do. If you really loved me, you would have never broken up with me for Jenna! And Eli, even though we may have our ups and downs..I know deep down that he really does love me and he even shows it...something you didnt do that much of." With that Clare started to leave..until K.C. got hold of her arm and pulled her in and gave her a kiss... The kiss didnt last that long, but it was long enough for a certain someone to see.... "I cant believe this...." Eli screamed as he slammed the door of Morty. "Eli! I can explain! I had nothing to do with this..He is the one that pulled me in!" Clare tried to tell Eli. Eli started walking up to K.C. and began to yell. "I know you still like her but she obviously doesn't want to be with you so could you leave her alone!" "Eli, no matter what you say, I cant stay away. She was my first love, I cant forget about her. And how would you know what she wants? She just told me doesn't even love you." "WHAT? NO I DIDNT! STOP WITH THESE LIES K.C."-Clare screamed at K.C. Eli, furiously, walked away and went into Morty. Clare looked at K.C. with such an angry glare and ran after an angry Eli. "Eli, stop! Can we talk?" "What else is there to talk about...you did this to us and you know it Julia!!" "JULIA? WHAT?"-Clare said in confusion. Eli without another word started up Morty and drove off. Clare looked at Degrassi and at a watching K.C. and walked home...crying and wondering what just happened.. CHAPTER 4 '''CLARE'S POV:' I got home and could not believe what had just happened. I ran up to my room and threw myself onto my bed and cried my heart out! I can't believe K.C. loves me and kissed me? and even worse, Eli called me Julia?!?! I mean I thought he was over her, which is why he kissed me that time in the library. I heard a knock on my door and wondered who it could be. And to my surprise, it was K.C. "What do you want K.C.?, Cant you see I don't want to talk to you?" "I know you are really mad at me for what I did but I came to apologize and see if you were alright!" "I'm not in the greatest of moods and why did you kiss me? You know that I am going out with Eli! "I know that but I can't believe I left you for Jenna. You were my first and I can't get you out of my head. Every night I dream of us together again. I was complete when I was with you. I am not me when I am not with you." "That's how I felt when you actually liked me. If you really cared, you would have tried to keep us together but you didn't so that's all on you. Like I told you before, my life didn't revolve around you!" Just then out of the corner of my eye I see a black hearse I would know anywhere approach the side of my house. Eli stepped out, slammed the door and approached K.C. "So your here to get another chance to steal my girl again?" K.C. said quickly, "We both know, she belongs with me...no matter what, she would always love me and you can even ask her right now if she still loves me...she will say she does. And she won't lie so you can ask her right now!" Eli turned his face to me, his beautiful green eyes were in my view. Eli said scared, "Well? Do you still love K.C.?" CHAPTER 5 "So? Do you love him or not?" Eli asked looking straight at me. I stared at Eli and then at K.C. I know I can't lie to them so I must say the truth. "The truth is I don't love him anymore. Before he broke my heart last year, I thought he really was my true love. We had so much in common and he made me feel special and I felt beautiful around him. But when he broke my heart and broke up with me for Jenna, I completely broke down and felt that I wasn't good enough for anybody. But then I meet you Eli, and you made me feel beautiful again. You care for me and put yourself out there to make me safe. I can fully answer that no I don't love K.C. anymore and that I love you Eli Goldsworthy." Eli's eyes sparkled and he made one of those cute half smirks I always love. He stood in front of me and then he bent in for a kiss. This kiss was one of the best kisses I have ever gotten. It made K.C. so mad that he stormed off and yelled back, " I guess your right, you moved on and there's nothing I can do about it. Goodbye Clare." I looked at K.C. walk away and looked back at Eli and kissed him again. Eli pulled away and said, "I love you too Clare." Clare: Today is not going to be that good, now with Alli at a new school and Eli still suspended and Jenna lost Next Teen Star. I got to school and saw the metal detector checks and instantly got so furious. I am getting sick and tired of these checks and these stupid uniforms! I went inside and saw Adam with Drew. Adam left Drew to come talk to me. I could tell Drew was upset about Alli leaving and breaking his heart but he cheated on her! "Did you hear about Eli coming back today?" Adam exclaimed to me. "Is he really? I thought he was coming back tomorrow?" "No, Simpson let him come back today!" I could feel two hands cover my eyes abruptly. I pulled away and turned around to Eli. I kissed him for a few seconds and then pulled away because of the stupid NO PDA rule! "Eli, don't get mad at me but my parents want you over for dinner tomorrow night." "Why would I be mad, I wan't to meet your parents, but I have one major problem!" "OH MY GOD! WHAT'S WRONG!?" "Should I wear a tie or not?" and then he did one of those beautiful smirks again. He took my books and then walked me to class. I am going to do a big skip to the end of the Fall Part of Season 10, so I can catch up and write some fan fiction for the part in 2011. Hope you like it! Sorry for being gone so long! Chapter 6 Clare: I can't believe I found someone like Eli. He is everything I want and he is so sweet. The way he said that his wish has already come true...i melt every time i reply that memory in my head. It is the morning and I hear a horn I would know from anything. I look outside and find a black hearse and see Eli inside. A lot has changed in my life...my parents are no longer married anymore and they no longer live here together. I go outside and find Eli. Eli: Good Morning!...(He leans in to kiss me) His kiss feels magical..like in a fairytale. Clare: Good Morning Eli! I had fun at Adam's Party with you. Eli: Every time I am with you is a fun time! (He smirked one of his cute half smirks at me and I almost melted) We got to school and he parked in his spot and I see a girl with black hair and stylish clothes that I have seen before! Clare: ALLI???????!!!! Alli: Clare! Oh My Gosh! I missed you so much!! Alli came up to me and gave me a huge hug! She looks the same as when she left degrassi! Clare: Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in your school? Alli: Yeah but I transfered back! That school wasn't as good and I hated it so much! I proved to my parents that they can trust me again! Clare: That's great! I am so excited that your back! Me, Eli and Alli went into the halls of Degrassi. After school I hitched a ride with Eli. He kissed me goodbye and that he might stop by my house later on tonight. I waited at home and I heard the rain pitter patter on the window ledge. I also heard footsteps on my steps and I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the door all giddy and smiley...but when I opened the door...my facial expression changed from a smile to a scared look.. Chapter 7 Clare: Fitz?! What are you doing here? Fitz: I need to talk to you. Clare: Why would you want to talk to me? You called me a bitch and looked like you were about to stab Eli! Fitz: I just need to okay! Clare: Fine but hurry up before my parents come home. Fitz: Ok, so basically I want to change. I don't want to be this way anymore. The way I am has gotten me into so much trouble in my life and I just want to get rid of all this on me. I was hoping you would help teach me how to be better because I know you are the nicest, prettiest, sweetest person i know that can help. Think about it please. Clare: Oh, I dont know what to say Fitz, I hope your not lying to me, because I want to help you and I think i can help you. He smiled at me, one of the first times I really looked at his smile. He came nearer and put his arms around me. I never thought I would ever hug Mark Fitzgerald. Ever. My senses were blocked for a second because when I got them back, I turned and saw a dark figure standing watching the whole thing... Eli: WHAT IS HE DOING HERE HUGGING YOU? Eli's eyes were blazed on Fitz then back to me. Fitz got up and went towards Eli. Fitz: I don't want anymore bad stuff anymore Eli, I want to change and i asked Clare to help. Eli: And you said yes clare? Clare: I didnt think it would be a problem Eli, and remember what I said before, if you fought with him then I couldn't be with you. I really like you Eli and I don't want to lose you, you actually care for me and like me a lot, something that K.C. wasn't and I don't want that to change. Even if i have to help him out, at least I get to be with you, that's all I want. Eli: I know, I'm sorry Clare. I don't ever want to lose you either. It's okay that your helping..........Fitz... and Fitz, I'm sorry for everything and hope we can not fight anymore..for Clare, you and me. Fitz: Yeah sure. Clare was excited that they were getting along and she stepped out of the room to get them water. Eli: So how has it been since the dance? Fitz: Not great, but I'm back and I'm here to get what i want. Eli: Okay? and what exactly is that? Fitz: Don't be stupid, you know I'm here to get Clare. Eli: What are you saying Fitz? Fitz: I like smart girls, Clare is a smart girl, and she's pretty too. And to tell you the truth, getting you back at the dance by asking Clare wasn't the only reason why I asked her..I actually like her. Eli: Okay first off, that is my girlfriend that your talking about and secondly, she doesn't like you like that..didnt you just hear what she just said..she likes me a lot. Fitz: Well just you wait, this whole time that she is helping me become a better person, which is such a lie.. she will see how much better I am for her than you are. Eli: Oh you didn't know that I can just tell Clare all of this when you leave? Fitz: Well you see that's where you are wrong..I learned how to sense if she knows something off, like this little secret..If she finds out, I will keep pushing your buttons to get you angry...just enough for you to backfire and hurt me..Clare will break up with you in an instant..so what will it be.. With that Clare came back in with the water and smiled. Clare: I'm so glad you two are finally becoming friends. Fitz: Oh yes me too. He turned to Eli and gave him a smirk as if a deal has been made. Eli: I really need to go home, so I will see you two later. He came over to Clare and kissed her for a long 3 minutes. Clare: Wow Eli! Well I will miss you, see you tomorrow. Eli: Miss you more, bye. With that he left..then Fitz turned to Clare and cleared his throat. Fitz: I am glad you can help me. He came over to her and hugged her again..she began to hug back. Fitz turned to the window to see Eli standing outside the window with a tear rolling down his left cheek as he walks away from the window. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) Sorry for the lateness of these chapters..more to come! Category:Blog posts